The Death of Kikyo
by DizzyforLizzie39
Summary: The Inuyasha gang's in high school and they accidentally killed Kikyo! Warning: Major Kikyo bashing and InuKag, MirSan, and SessRin.


Final Death of Kikyo  
  
This is based on a really kewl story I read called"The Death of Davis." Total Kikyo bashing and lots of InuKag, MirSan, and SessRin. The Inuyasha gang are all high schoolers, but Inu's still a hanyou and Fluffy's still full demon.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon. Inuyasha,his friends Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Sesshomaru and Rin were all at Sango's 4th floor apartment. They were hanging out, like they always were. They were having so much fun, but the girls were flakier than usual and Sango and Rin already fainted from their light-headedness. Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. Kikyo was in a corner with her sister, Kaede. Kagome was watching TV while Sesshomaru and Rin were talking. Miroku was talking about his latest encounter with Sango and said "...and she slaps at me just cause I looked at her torso!"   
  
Inuyasha laughs so hard that he needed to lean back. Unfortunately, that was the time that Kikyo got up from her place. She was just between Inuyasha's back and Sango's balcony. When Inuyasha's back came in contact with Kikyo, it hit her so hard, that she flew off the balcony and fell to the ground. Everyone heard the sound, so the room went silent. Sango woke up from her faint and went downstairs to check on Kikyo. It turns out her body was fragile and falling from a four-story balcony rendered her dead. Sango rushed back up the stairs and said "Guys, Kikyo is dead."  
  
Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Kaede, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all cheered. Sango joined in with them a second later. The seven teens then got some takeout and ate their hearts out. An hour or so later, all the food trays were in the trash. Kagome then said "Guys, we have a problem." Everyone turned to Kagome for her explanation. "What are Kikyo's parents gonna think? What about our parents?" Kaede said "Don't worry, dear. My parents are long gone and I'm good on my own. Besides, I'm part of the PTSA. I hear your parents complain that their kids are oppressed because of Kikyo. Believe me, they'll be glad she's dead. But, there is one problem." They all asked "What's that?" Kaede said "Kikyo has a room full of stuff at our house and she didn't have a will." Inuyasha said "Then let's go there and get whatever she's got!" The rest agreed and stormed to Kikyo and Kaede's condo.  
  
At Kikyo and Kaede's condominum, the seven kids went inside and took over Kikyo's room. Kagome asked Kaede "Why would you be glad that Kikyo's dead?" Kaede replied "She is so conceited, obnoxious, selfish, and insincere. She wins awards just cause the principal's scared of her and she bullied every girl and boy into voting for her for homecoming queen. She makes me do all her chores, always takes me to her favorite resturaunt and never gives me a chance to go where I wanna go. She even steals my money to buy roses for Kami-knows-who!  
  
Inuyasha asked "Your sister's rose came from your money?" Kaede responded "She gave you a rose!?" Inuyasha shook his haid and said "She mailed it to me. It came with an anonymous note, but I could tell it was Kikyo's handwriting." Kagome growled and said "She mailed roses to MY hanyou!?" Miroku said "I got a rose, too." Sesshomaru said "Me, too. Naraku told me he got roses, too. He's are my part of my varsity football team." Inuyasha said with remorse "Don't remind me."   
  
Kaede said "I heard Kikyo talking to her necklace. She said it was love at first sight." Miroku said "I remember getting that rose just after I came back from my tae kwon doe class." Inuyasha said "I can't believe she likes you! You're a pervert!" Sango said "Apparently, she hasn't heard that Miroku was my date for the homecoming!" She kissed Miroku on the cheek as if she was marking her territory. Rin said "And that Sesshomaru was my date for homecoming." Kagome asked "Do I need to say anything?" Everyone but her said "No. We know."   
  
Sango then turned to a box underneath Kikyo's bed. She opened it and found some roses and a diary. Sango said "Hey, guys! I found Kikyo's diary!" Sango then looked at the lock in the journal. She said "Kaede, do you know where Kikyo has her key?" Kaede nodded and took out a necklace which had various items on the chain. One of them was a silver key. Sango yanked the key from the chain and opened the diary. Miroku asked "What does it say?" Everyone then sat on Kikyo's bed while Sango sat on the rug and read.  
  
"Dear Diary,   
  
I had a cheerleading competition today. I was sure that Inuyasha would be there, but I didn't see him anywhere. It's too bad, though, cause my team naturally won."  
  
Kaede said "That's cause she bribed the judges with lots of roses." Sango ignored Kaede and continued.  
  
"But after the competition, I found Inuyasha leaving from Kagome's band practice. What's up with that?"  
  
Kagome said "I'll tell you what's up with that! It's InuKag!" Miroku asked "What's that?" Kagome explained "It combines the names of Inuyasha and Kagome. All the kids at school happened to write stories about us." Sango asked "What were they like?" Kagome said "Well, they are way too into the Feudal Era because they show Inuyasha as a hanyou with some sword called the Testusiga. Wasn't that the name of your prized skateboard, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. Miroku looked at Sango and asked "How does MirSan sound to you?" Sango replied "It sounds good to me." Sesshomaru turned to Rin and asked "Do you like SessRin?" Rin nodded. Sango said "Before we get off topic, let's continue." She turned the page of Kikyo's diary and read.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I saw Miroku practice his Tae Kwon Doe today. He was so talented in his moves. If he can dance as well as he fights, I have a prom date! I hear that he's with Sango, though. I don't know why because she always slaps him and calls him a pervert."  
  
Inuyasha asked "Miroku, do you dance as well as you fight?" Miroku shook his head and said "I can't believe that she's so ditzy. Sango doesn't slap me all the time. Just once every hour." Everyone sweatdropped. Sango continued.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
It is so good that my cheerleading practice coincided with Sesshomaru's football practice today. He was soo talented an soo buff in his uniform. It's too bad that after his practice he didn't notice me. Curse that Rin! She is three years younger than my Sesshy-san and yet he kisses her and lets her call him 'Fluffy'! Why in hell does that freshie call my Sesshy 'Fluffy?'"  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru turned beet red as Inuyasha's mouth went into an evil grin. Then Inuyasha sang "Sesshy's name is Fluffy! Sesshy's name is Fluffy!" Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the stomach and said "Little brother, just be glad that Rin likes you as a friend." Inuyasha frowned and said "Feh. Whatever." Sesshomaru went back to his spot. Rin said "I'm sorry, Sesshy-san. I only call you Fluffy because that's what girls call most dogs." Sesshomaru smiled at Rin and said "It's ok. I'll just have to prevent little Inu from blackmailing me with that." He kissed Rin quickly. Sango turned the page of Kikyo's diary and read.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I had the most wonderful dream last night. I was lying the bed of grand bedroom with nothing but a blanket on top of me. I turned over to see Naraku sleeping next to me. I woke him up and he said 'Oh, Kikyo. We were in heaven last night!' I felt like I won the lottery. I was in bed with Naraku! Captain of the varsity team! Then, I woke up. I was so sad that it was only a dream, but dreams can come true. One day, I shall have Naraku and have the night of my life!"  
  
Kagome just flinched "I can't believe that Kikyo's such a sex goddess!" Kaede said "Leave it to a sex goddess to dream of sleeping with Naraku." Sango quickly turned the page. "Hey!" She said "This page has a poem." Miroku said "Then read it!"   
  
"Incredibly hot!  
  
Naturally handsome!  
  
Undoubtedly athletic!  
  
Yellow-eyed wonder  
  
Amazing guy  
  
Satisfying my love  
  
Heart throb  
  
Adonis' reincarnation"  
  
(A/N: Adonis is a hottie in Greek mythology.)  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he heard the poem. He said "Wow. I never thought that Kikyo loved me like that! She is such a fangirl on me!" Kagome ran to Sango and said "Give that to me, please!" Her eyes were filled with rage and green jealousy. Sango slapped Kagome and said "What is wrong with you?" Kagome went out of ehr rage stage and said "Sorry. I just get mad every time Kikyo hits on my Inu." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and said "It's ok. Let's call this InuKik, but if you hate it, say 'Ick!'" Everyone yelled "InuKik ICK!" Sango looked at the next page and said "This one has a list." Everyone sat down and listened as Sango read.   
  
"I think I'll dedicate ths page to all the men of my dreams.   
  
1) Inuyasha  
  
2) Naraku  
  
3) Sesshomaru aka Sesshy-san  
  
4) Miroku  
  
Inuyasha is # 1 on my list. He is soo cute for a punk. I know he's a hanyou, but my necklace's purple bead has a sepcial power that can make him human. I hope that he does become human for me."  
  
Sango asked Kaede "Is that true?" Kaede nodded and showed the gang a large purple bead on Kikyo's necklace. "This is the Shikon No Tama. Our family came from a line of holy people and this baby has powers. It can power up any demon or in Inuyasha's case turn him into a full youkai or a human." Inuyasha said "Feh. I don't want it. I have Kagome and she likes me as I am. As a hanyou." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and said "That's soo sweet!" She kissed Inuyasha on the lips and let go. Sango continued to read.  
  
"Naraku is a close # 2 on my list. He's part demon, like Inuyasha, but he is preppy like I am and popular. He looks like he's a king, but he can be a little mean at times and he doesn't have Inuyasha's cute ears!"  
  
Kagome said "Next person please. Naraku ain't here for commentary." Sango looked at number three and read.  
  
"I have crushed Sesshomaru ever since he won that game for me. I wished him good luck and he won! I helped him! He is so perfect, too. Full youkai, cute ears like Inuyasha's and he's sooo BUFF!"  
  
Sesshomaru fell back. Rin caught him and said "If you need to throw up, do so now." Sesshomaru ran to the bathroom and did so. Sango rolled her eyes and continued   
  
"Finally, I have totally fallen for Miroku. Sure he's a perv, but he's a butt-kicking one. He's one of those guys that  
  
you notice him, but he doesn't notice you. Oh, Miroku. I may invisible to you now, but one day I shall have you."  
  
Sesshomaru came back from the bathroom and said to Rin "Never call me buff, ok?" Rin nodded with delight.   
  
Sango turned the page and read.  
  
"This list is dedicated to the girls I hate. They're all part of a group called 'The Tamas.' I think they should be called 'The Blahmas.'  
  
1) Kagome  
  
2) Rin  
  
3) Sango  
  
Kagome is my # 1 enemy because she loves Inuyasha! She and my hanyou are constantly together! I even see then kiss on occasions! Inuyasha is just going out with Kagome to make me jealous. That is the only possible explanation for this!"  
  
Inuyasha said "We are so being serious!" Sango then continued.  
  
"#2 is Rin. I still can't understand why a freshie like her can date Sesshy, who's a senior. Sesshy looks happy with her, but I'm one year younger than him! He should date someone close to his age!"   
  
Sesshomaru said "Age doesn't matter when it comes to love." Rin said "I'm glad she's dead. Now she won't bother us anymore." Sesshomaru sighed with relief as Rin hugged him.  
  
"#3 is Sango. Why in hell can she love Miroku if she's constanly slapping him? If he was mine, I'd never slap him. I'd sleep with him and bear the child he's always wanted."   
  
Miroku just shrugged. "Kikyo is not my type, Sango, so don't worry." Sango closed the diary. "The rest of the pages are empty."she said. "Let's see what else she's got here." Kagome opened a small door in the right wall and screamed. The kids headed to where Kagome was and fainted. "Oh, Kami help me!" said Kagome, "It's an Inuyasha shrine!" The six kids rose up and saw various things dedicated to Inuyasha, including five pictures of the hanyou, a lock of Inuyasha's hair, and a dog named Kilala. Sango gasped "Kilala? That was my dog! I guess she mistook it for Inuyasha's. Poor thing." She picked up the dog and went downstairs to feed the dog some milk.  
  
Kagome said "Let's go to the cafe. It's open mike night and I don't wanna miss it!" The rest agreed and headed to the cafe. The seven kids went to Starbucks and got themselves a few coffees, lattes, and sodas. They then sat at a large table and raised thier drinks. They said "To the death of Kikyo. May she go to hell!" Then, they drank to Kikyo's death.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
R & R and no flaming. 


End file.
